The Unspoken Truths
by GemFire90
Summary: Ron&Harry are dead.Hermione has now cast herself away from the world and has become an Unspeakable for the Ministry.Draco is trying to rebuild his life by trying to put the past behind him.Can they both discover the unspoken truth between them.Love
1. Yea I kno it Hurts,Yea I kno Your Scared

**_Chapter 1: _Yeah I know it hurts, Yeah I know you're scared**

_"Harry, Ron, hurry up! We've been late to classes before but Merlin help you two if you make us late to our own graduation"_

_"Geez, Hermione, calm down we're coming, besides you're the one who spent an hour doing your hair or whatever it is you girls like to do up there. " _

_" Oh Real mature Ronald, Resorting to stereotypical comments just because I took THIRTY minutes up in my dorm, unlike you who... "_

_" You two are still fighting? Honestly I would have thought that after 7 years of going at it you two would have just gotten tired of... " Harry had suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up at the sky._

_"Harry?" _

_Harry didn't say anything. There were no words to properly explain what was happening at that moment. Instead all he did was point his index finger at the sky where a dark green evil symbol glowered down upon them. _

_They all stood there staring up at it for what seemed a life time before Harry, Who was standing in the middle of the Ron and Hermione, stuck his hands out and offered it to them. Hermione and Ron grabbed onto his hands and they all stood there in a powerful silence linked to each other. Harry lightly squeezed their hands and then finally he decided it was time._

_"Let's go" _

_They each let their hands drop to their sides and reached into their own decorative dress gowns to pull out their wands. Each took deep breaths before running threw the grounds onto the Quidditch pitch, where the ceremony was going to take place. Once they got there, the field was already in ruins and bodies were already lying lifeless on the ground covered in their own blood. _

_Harry, Ron and Hermione each took on their own fights one by one, until finally, the final three fights remained. Ron, who was bleeding profusely on the side because of an unexpected attack, was fighting Lucius Malfoy. Seventeen years of built up anger and hatred for the man was finally beginning to release itself as Ron skillfully dodged his attacks and yelled his own curses. _

_"Look at you Weasley, just like your father, pathetic!"_

_" Don't talk about my father Malfoy!" _

_" Oh Did I touch a nerve? Don't like me saying anything about your precious little father do you Wea. .CRUCIO!" _

_Ron fell to the ground and started screaming in extreme pain._

_" Never let your guard down Weasley" Minutes past of Lucius performing the curse on Ron. Ron was getting weaker by the second until finally his body lay flat on the ground. Lucius lifted the curse and began to walk away from him, thinking Ron had finally come to his end " like I said, pathetic. I didn't even have the satisfaction of killing you with the avada Kedavra "_

_" I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Before Lucius could react, Ron had his wand pointed at him " Avada Kedavra!" Lucius's limp body flew into the air in a flashy green light then finally fell limply on the ground lifeless. _

_"Never let your guard down Malfoy" Ron said in a mocking tone as he made his way towards Hermione. _

_Hermione had just ended her battle with Bellatrix. It was one of the most difficult battles she had ever fought. Finally, after being hit with the crucius curse countless times Hermione was able to defeat Bellatrix by sending her flying into the wall. Bellatrix's body fell over 500 feet onto the field. If the fall didn't kill her the Crucius curse Hermione threw at her did. Hermione left the fight with slight injury and only a few cuts on her right arm. _

_"Ron.. We have to help Harry. " Ron simply nodded his head as they made their way slowly towards Harry in his battle with Voldemort. _

_Harry and Voldemort were on each other's tail. Every Curse thrown the other would block it as quickly as it was summoned. _

_" Oh How I'm going to enjoy killing you! I hope you beg just like your parents did" _

_" My Parents did NOT beg, but I suppose your father did when you killed him for being a MUGGLE, Crucio " Harry shot at him but Voldemort blocked him with ease. _

_" Haha Yes I do believe he did beg, but all muggles are the same and ALL of them begged even your mudblood mother" _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_Both Voldemort and Harry shot their curse at each other at precisely the same time. A blinding green light flashed out of their wands and met halfway. Their power seemed to be equal at the time and neither was dominating the other. Harry held onto his wand with both hands giving the spell as much of his energy as he could._

_" Give it up Potter, your power can't even be compared to mine. You've lost!" _

_"I. Have. Not. Lost Voldemort " Harry said in between breaths. _

_But Harry was losing. Voldemorts side of the light was started to overtake Harry's side and began to slowly make its way towards Harry. _

_' Please just a little more' Harry thought _

_Slowly two hands had reached out and took Harry's clasped hands, which held onto his wand. Each placing one hand on Harry's shoulders and the other on Harry's wand, Ron and Hermione began to transfer as much energy as they could to him and his attack. The beam of light that had almost reached Harry began to overpower Voldemorts light as it reached its midpoint again, only this time over passing it. _

_" NO!" Voldemort yelled as he attempted to add more energy. " You can't WIN!" _

_"On three you guys" Harry had said looking over his shoulder to Ron and Hermione. Both nodded their heads understanding what Harry was telling them to do. "1... 2...3!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" They all yelled out in unison as they put in all the energy they could muster. The green light raced faster and faster towards Voldemort until finally the attack hit him heads on. "_

_" NOOOOOOO!" Voldemort went flying into the air and before he had the chance to hit the ground he disintigrated into little particles of dust. The world was silent as the feeling finally sunk in. _

_".. He's... He's gone. We've won!" Hermione said holding herself up and looking up at the sky. " Harry Ron we won!" She turned around only to find both of them on the ground next to each other breathing heavily. She frowned and quickly kneeled down in between the two. "Are you two really hurt? I'll go for help and then take you both to St. Mungo's for some treatment" Harry shook his head slowly. _

_" No. Don't go Hermione. We don't want to be taken to St. Mungo's" He said looking over at Ron and knowing that he agreed without having to be audibly told. _

_" What do you mean? How else are you both ever going to get better. You need rest " She made her way to get up but Harry and Ron both grabbed onto her arms. _

_" No Hermione. We...We don't want to die anywhere else but here. On Hogwarts ground and on the Quidditch pitch no less. We want to die right here. Right in the place we made most of our memories. We want our last one to be right here. " It was the first time Ron had spoken to Hermione in such a serious tone. Hermione looked at Ron with almost a look of despair before giving out a nervous laughter and looking at them both _

_" What do you mean? You're both just 17, you cant die. Stop talking nonsense" Tears started leaking from her eyes as she looked at them both. " You can't, You can't die. You.. You can't leave me. I need you both with me. Please"_

_Ron began to take quick intakes of air and looked as if he was in severe pain. _

_" Hermione. I.. I'm dying. " He said with agony in his voice. He weakly lifted his left hand up and touched Hermione's cheek with it gently. " I love you so much Hermione. I can't describe how much I wish I could just continue growing up with you. There are no words I can use to thank you for everything. I love you so much. Don't ever stop being the way you are. Please" Ron's eyes were turning darker by the second and his hand was just barely touching Hermione's cheek. Tears were streaming down the side of his face and Hermione had touched his hand onto her cheek. " Hermione. Tell my family I love them and tell them thank you for never giving up on me. " Ron had looked to his left and smiled over at Harry. " Hope you know I love you too Harry. See you on the other side mate." Ron's eyes had finally become the darkest shade of black possible and his arm became limp and fell to his side, Hermione still holding his hand. _

_" Ron... RON!!! Ron no! No please!" Hermione cried over Ron's lifeless body as she shook him. She looked over to Harry, who seemed to be crying as well and was hardly breathing. " Harry, he can't go! He can't" _

_" You can't stop this Hermione " he said gasping for every breath he could take. " Tell the Weasley's that I love and thank them all as well "_

_" Harry no, please not you two "_

_" Hermione. I have to. I get to see my parents again Hermione. And Sirius too. " Harry smiled despite his obvious pain " I hope they're proud of me. Hermione, I'm sorry to leave you alone. I'm sorry I can't be here anymore. I love you so much. We both did. Hermione " Harry just barely reached his hand over to Hermione hand as she took it. " Hermione, live on. Live your life to the fullest, Live it for Ron and I. Live the life we couldn't. I love you Hermione and I'm so proud of you. " _

_"Harry. Please" Harry smiled at her but his eyes were foggy and it seemed as if he was looking past her. _

_" I love you... I love..." Before he could finish his smile faded and he closed his eyes. _

_" NOOOO!" Hermione yelled the loudest she could "NOOO!" Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at the dark sky " WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR! IF YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM LIVE WHAT ARE YOU GOOD FOR!" Defeated, Hermione fell on the ground holding their bodies close to her. After a good long time Hermione stood up as the rain began to pour heavily on her, soaking her threw her cloak. She bent over and clasped Ron and Harry's hands together and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She walked away from their bodies slowly and emotionless. _

With a loud 'thump' Hermione snapped out of her reverie and looked down at the pile of papers that were just thrown on top of her desk. She looked around the dark office room to see if anyone had noticed her daydreaming but no one had. No one ever noticed her anymore and she didn't expect anyone to ever notice her again. She needed to get out of her office for a little while. She slowly stood up from her desk without making any sound at all and she quietly made her way out of the Department of Mysterious office.

**A/N**: So... did you like it? . I hope you did. I tried super hard and I was crying when I killed them. By the way. The reason I killed Lucius was because Sara ( Chaotix83 read the stories!!!) told me to. So Blame her lol. does hand thingy WHAT IS THAT WHAT IS THAT. But Seriously thanks for helping me out with the story and helping me with the titles Thanks for reading. Please read and Review!! **GemFire90**


	2. Walking Roads Dat Lead 2 Who Knows Where

Chapter 2: Walking Down a Road that Leads to who Knows Where 

Morgan!" Draco Malfoy yelled out to a man who was nearly twice his age.

"You rang " A man 2 years younger then Draco walked into his office and smiled.

" I'm going to need to Torrison file. I need to review it before the meeting today so have it ready before you leave, got that ?" He said not even looking at him but instead looking down at his papers with a frown on his face.

Morgan walked over to Draco's desk and sat on the edge of it and began to play around with a few knickknacks on his desk, particularly the Newton's cradle he had in the corner. With every constant _ click_ of the balls Draco grasped his quill harder until finally he slammed his quill on his desk and looked up at Morgan with an irritated look on his face.

"Morgan" Draco said restraining himself as much as he could so he wouldn't scream. He quickly began drumming his fingers hard against his desk as he frowned up at Morgan.

" You know Draco you shouldn't frown so much, or else when you get older your going to be covered in wrinkles"

"Morgan" He said through gritted teeth now.

Morgan stood up from the desk and walked over to a mirror placed on the wall near the entryway. He began to run his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and sighed.

" I hope I never frown as much as you. Can you imagine any trace of wrinkles ever gracing this face? Neither can I.

" Morgan, honestly shouldn't you be working or someth-"

" But you know " He once again took a seat on Draco's desk and began playing once again with the device " I have something that can make you stop frowning " He said in a singsong voice. " There's this witch you see, and she's just absolutely dying to meet you. What do you say to a nice dinner with her and then maybe something more" He said nudging Draco sharply and winking at him.

Rolling his eyes, Draco stood up from his desk and began pushing Morgan towards the exit of his office. " As I do believe I told you before, I don't like blind dates, and I especially refuse to go on a blind date with a girl that YOU chose for me" Finally making it to the doorway Draco gave Morgan a final push outside

" You better watch out watch you say Draco, I might take you seriously one day and take offense to it then you'll need to buy a dog to give you as much caring a loving company as I do"

" Then hopefully I'll be buying myself a dog real soon"

" Ouch, you hurt me Draco" he said in a mock hurt tone. " But I know you only like to kid around with me "

" Morgan, Torrison File, before lunch, DON'T forget!" Before Morgan could reply back Draco slammed the door in his face and locked it. Sighing, Draco rested the back of his head on the door and stared ahead at the mirror. The look of annoyance that was on Draco's face was quickly replaced by a mixture of extreme sadness and anger. He brought his hand up and he began fingering a strand of brown hair that had fallen out of place and was now covering a part of his right eye.

He shrugged away the headache that was threatening to become stronger and slowly walked towards his desk and sat down again. He placed his hands on his desk and had them palm side up and stared at them. After the war Draco had to fight another battle, one in which he almost lost. Shortly after finding out that both his mother and father were killed during the war Draco went into a complete depression and locked himself inside his home for months.

Draco slapped his hands onto his head as memories that always forced themselves back into mind came back.

"Get away " Draco silently yelled at himself.

This specific memory took place in Draco's room in the manor a month into his depression. The possessions in his room were thrown all around and random items like vases or paper weights were lying on the rugged floor, broken into little sharp pieces of glass. He was leaning against an arm chair and breathing heavily as he stared at the broken shards of glass in his hands. Feeling a sudden urge of anger, Draco fisted his hands and watched as the sharp glass dug into his skin and blood began to pour into his hand.

Draco screamed loudly as he saw the blood drip from his hands onto the carpet, yet he continued to tighten his grip until finally he became tired and opened his fist to reveal the broken shards sticking into his hand and the pool of blood surrounding them. Angry at himself for what he had just done Draco let out a terrifying yell and ran his blood stained fingers into his golden hair and fisting it till the point where strands of hair began to rip out.

Breathing heavily Draco let go of his hair and simply sat there, on the floor looking down. He was getting dizzy and he couldn't see well anymore. Slowly Draco stood up and balanced himself so he wouldn't fall back down. One step after another, Draco walked towards his private bathroom, holding on to any piece of steady furniture he could find on his way.

He opened the door and walked in quickly grabbing hold of the edge of the sink. He walked in front of it and lifted his head enough to look at himself in the mirror. The face that looked back at him was one that you couldn't help but pity. Draco's eyes were bloodshot and dragged from lack of sleep. His mouth was slightly open and his lips were chapped. His cheeks had stains of blood that seemed to have been there for days. His hair, once golden and smooth now stuck out at random places and looked like it hasn't been washed in months. Large areas of his hair were covered in blood from Draco's earlier attempted to pull his hair out with his bloody hands.

But that's not what Draco saw at all when he starred at that mirror. Draco, instead, saw a splitting image of his father. Tears began to leak out of Draco's eyes as he gripped the edge of the sink tightly. He saw his hair in the reflection and Draco snapped.

"I'AM NOT MY FATHER!!!!" He said as he brought his right hand up and punched the mirror repeatedly until the mirror cracked and fell to the ground.

Draco looked down to the floor where the large broken pieces of glass were. He fell on to his knees and picked up the biggest piece he could. He examined it before looking at his hair with it. Disgusted with the color of his hair Draco looked at how some of his hair had turned a maroon color because of the blood.

Suddenly an idea struck him. He placed the glass on the inside of his wrist and cut himself deep. As the blood began to drain out Draco placed the blade down and fingered the blood before smoothing the blood over his hair. Laughing maniacally, Draco picked the glass up again and cut himself again and repeated his actions. Draco then looked around the bathroom floor for something that wasn't there. Not finding what he needed, Draco crawled his way back into the room.

Searching wildly around the room Draco's hands grazed the bottle of ink he needed. Opening it quickly Draco poured the contents of the bottle into his hands before running the black ink through his hair.

" Can't.. I can't look.. Just like him NO, I'm nothing like him" Draco laughed as he smeared more ink on his hair.

Draco felt the room around him spin and he instantly felt sick to his stomach. He clutched onto the carpet and began screaming. Before he knew what was happening everything around him began to turn black. He held on until the last moment until finally Draco's unconscious body fell limply onto the floor.

"Draco, Hello, Earth to Draco"

Draco was snapped back into reality an hour later by a pair of thick hands waving frantically in front of him. He looked down quickly at his own pair of hands and saw that there was no ink or blood covering them. He frowned slightly before shaking his head and looking back up at Morgan who held a look of confusion on his face.

"Stupid memories" Draco muttered to himself

" Excuse me? " Morgan raised his eyebrow up at him

" Nothing, shouldn't you be getting me those files I asked for ?"

" Their right here " being said Morgan pulled out a series of different vanilla colored folders and tossed them in front of Draco. "Where did you go just now ? You seemed a million miles away "

" It was nothing, I was simply tired is all." Draco said finally attempting to shrug off the cold feeling he was having.

" Tired? Well, What a horrible example your setting Draco, honestly, My own boss sleeping on the job. What if _I _were to do that huh ?"

" Your _boss_ will fire you, now get out of here and go to lunch" Draco said shooing him away with his hand.

" Aww, we both know you would never fire me Draco, You love me too much"

" I hope that's not your only defense, now go Morgan! All the files I asked for better be here"

" I made sure that they were, Talk to you later Draco" With a final wave of his hand Morgan walked out of the office and walked off to his usual lunch place.

Draco sighed to himself and looked down at is his hands once more. He stood from his chair and grabbed hold of the files before exiting his office and out of the department. He slowly walked towards a quiet area in which he would be able to finish looking through the files before the meeting. The whole way there he kept repeating the same phrase to himself in order to calm himself.

'_They are only memories, They are only memories" _

**A/N: **Omgosh, I'm so sorry you guys . , Took me like a MOTNH to update this story. So sorry about that. Well my next chapter is being written as we speak.. or type. Reviews? flames ... ANYTHING. Well, Hope you guys like it. I hate writing the second chapter to anything so im not very fond of this chapter but here ya go Love ya **GemFire90**


End file.
